caerleonfandomcom-20200216-history
Shadow Lords
Important Disclaimer The Shadow Lords of the Caerleon setting are the tribe that I have taken the most creative license with. They are not common to the setting, the rarest tribe except for possibly the Black Furies. Its very important before applying for one to read this article and email me with any questions. If you don't like the way I present the tribe and bristle at the 'unorthodox' approach, keep in mind that there's a greater story purpose to it all and something I've been working on for a very long time. I'm sharing this story in Caerleon. Any traditional Shadow Lord concept can easily be converted by you to fit the Fianna, Fenrir, Glass Walkers or even the Bone Gnawers with a little imagination. Shadow Lords of Rome The Shadow Lords Revised Tribebook has it stated that they were not involved with Rome. However, in the Caerleon metastory, this has been altered. There were Shadow Lords and kinfolk in Italy, most notably the province of Rome, by the time that Aulus Plautius was appointed to lead the invasion of Britannia in 43 CE. House Conquering Claw came with those legions and the Italian Shadow Lords, the Luperci, came with them. At this time, the Silver Fangs were majestic alpha-kings and the Shadow Lords were their loyal if ruthless companions. By the time the Roman legions departed from Britain in 400-410 AD, Conquering Claw had seized many caerns in the southest but the Welsh Fianna had kept them repelled from the area the chronicle takes place in. The Silver Fangs and Shadow Lords lost these caerns one by one during the Anglo-Saxon era and were driven out of Britain temporarily. Conquering Claw itself collapsed as the Roman Empire did, but the Luperci had meanwhile joined with Winter Snow and Austere Howl. With the Norman Invasion of 1066, they returned with a vengeange and plowed through Fianna and Fenrir territory to try and establish a powerbase to attack the Black Spirals of Scotland. Unfortunately, territory wars between the Silver Fangs-Fianna-Fenrir kept everyone doing the Wyrm's work for them. The Luperci philodox Cipriani Strikes-With-Will convinced King Aaron Emberstone to try and use the Silver Crown to force the Fianna and Fenrir to submit once and for all. The Umbrood rebuked and cursed the King, who fell into haranno and Winter Snow collaposed. The Shadow Lords of Austere Howl The Luperci of Britain promised themselves they would not let this happen a third time to Austere Howl. They bonded themselves with powerful oaths taught to Austere Howl by the Fae, the words of which are not currently known. From the 13th-20th centuries, the Luperci remaining loyal even as the other Shadow Lords turned on the Silver Fangs and declared them failed rulers and began to ambitiously attempt to replaced them. When King Jonathan was murdered and the Schism took place in 1994-1998, it was the Shadow Lord Storm "Rages Like The Angels At War" who rallied Jonathan's household and made sure that the most valuable kinfolk were slipped away and hidden in the United States. House Gleaming Eye considered the Luperci just was Wyrmtainted as Austere Howl, perhaps even the root cause. They hunted them down just as ruthlessly. A few were with Queen Mary when she vanished, a few were guarding the royal kinfolk in California, a few came to Wandering Moon to protect the young Silver Fang and kinfolk there. Most retreated to their ancestral caern in the Sept of the Serpent's Garden in on Elba Island. The Luperci have no allies among the traditional Shadow Lords, but are viewed by outsiders as "more powerful hungry, arrogant, treacherous Shadow Lords". Like Austere Howl, they are often feyblooded- the Unseelie of Monmouthshire were particularly taken with them. Their kinfolk openly practice witch-craft and are often in the company of the Moon-Daughters in the Borderlands protectorate. They have a unique tribal flaw and tend to venerate Raven as deeply as Grandfather- the Corax tend to get along with them. Suggested Character Concepts *One of your parents was a Shadow Lord who died during the Schism in 1994-1997. It left you bitter and vengeful at whoever you hold accountable: the Red Circle, the demonic Red Jack, Gleaming Eye, even Austere Howl itself. You have come to Wandering Moon in order to avenge your lost parent. *You were born in Italy at Serpent's Garden and grew up listening to stories of your ancestor's adventures in Britain. Following your Rite of Passage, you came to Wandering Moon out of curiousity or a desire to separate fact from fiction or simply the sense of adventure. * You were among the children pulled out of England during the Schism and hidden in California. Following your First Change, you were claimed by more traditional Shadow Lords and recently, one of the elders called you to them. You've been asked to come to Shadow Moon to observe what is going on and report it to your elders back home. The only person you really intend to work for, however, is yourself. *You were born and raised in Wandering Moon. Your parents either died or still live in the region. You don't really remember much about Austere Howl and feel a lot of loyalty to the current sept leadership. Your ties to the Shadow Lords as a tribe are nominal; you feel more comfortable with the Moon-Daughters or another faction. go to the Main Werewolf Page